


Skinny Dipping with Wolves

by chase_acow



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Skinny Dipping, stop_drop_howl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_acow/pseuds/chase_acow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think the title says it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skinny Dipping with Wolves

If you're going to be late for work, you might as well be late for porn. Having only noticed that I'd been tagged as the inaugural porner for [](http://stop-drop-howl.livejournal.com/profile)[**stop_drop_howl**](http://stop-drop-howl.livejournal.com/) this morning, I wrote this in an hour, and I don't have time to fix it yet. Sorry!

 **Skinny Dipping with Wolves**  
Stiles/Derek  
R

"Did you know swimming suits weren't the norm until the sixties?"

No one paid any attention to Stiles, they were too busy setting out their coolers and towels. The pond had a small but wide waterfall, a stream tumbling about three feet from a rock deposit shelf down to the area that spread out into a long, curved pond. It was probably only five feet at the deepest end, next to the fall, and the bottom was all over sandy. It was on Whittemore land, and it was only because of Lydia that any of them had been invited out to it.

"In fact," Stiles continued, finding a tree to hang his bag up out of the way of werewolf shenanigans, "the YMCAs outlawed them because they thought it was unsanitary. Then they let cootie filled girls into the buildings and they had to change the dress code."

"It's no wonder you're the last virgin standing if you still think girls have cooties," Jackson sneered stripping out of his shirt and throwing it on the lawn chair Lydia had just set up.

"I don't know sweetie, Stiles might be on to something," Lydia said, adjusting the giant floppy brim of her hat out of her eyes. She looked ready to have high tea on some private, sandy beach, but she'd opened up since they'd let her in on the great werewolf conspiracy.

"What?" Stiles and Jackson asked in unison.

Erica squealed and clapped her hands, "Skinny dipping! I always wanted to try it."

"You're not serious," Jackson said, looking around doubtfully at Scott, Stiles, Boyd, and Isaac.

Shrugging, Scott grinned, a sight that was all too sporadic since Allison finally broke up with him for real. "Why not?" he asked. "It's not like everyone here hasn't already seen your junk."

Jackson's pale skin bubbled up red at the reminder. "You want to play strip chicken? Fine," Jackson said, fumbling the laces of his board shorts.

"I win!"

Stiles turned in time to see the splash Erica made, jumping into the water next to the falls. She had left a trail of her clothes from the blanket Boyd had helped her straighten to the grassy edge. He immediately felt his stomach bottom out, realizing that somewhere under the water there was a hot, naked woman.

"C'mon Stiles, this was your idea," Lydia prompted, and he turned back to see everyone else in various stages of nudity.

Opening his mouth to argue, Stiles redirected and snapped his teeth shut with a small click. After everything they'd been through together, what was the point in being shy now? He shucked off his shirt, yanked his shorts straight down his slim hips, and bounded the two steps to the water. He jumped straight in, curling into a ball, and landing as close to the resurfaced Erica as he could. When he popped up, she squirted water at him through her teeth and shoved him under again.

 

* * *

 

They cavorted through the afternoon, playing water volleyball, grilling burgers, and roasting marshmallows over a small fire. Stiles only really had one unfortunate moment when Lydia had been jumping out of the way of a Frisbee, and he ended up with a face full of boobies. Jackson's eyes had glazed over blue, and Stiles nearly drowned himself trying to get away. Luckily, the rush of terror had killed his instant boner.

"What happened to everyone?"

Stiles jerked, knocked from his deep contemplation of the red burning embers and how much they reminded him of Derek's eyes to looking up at the real thing. The sky was still that deep blue color, and the burnished gold sunset still sneaked through the trees where it could find a gap. Derek's stood, dark as a shadow and still as a statue outlined in the dying colors of day.

"I should have been a poet," Stiles said, cocking his head to the side.

"What?" Derek asked, breaking the pose and crouching down across from Stiles. He held out his palms to the fire, big hands spread wide. "Answer my question."

"Isaac and Scott left a while ago. Lydia and Jackson wandered upstream, and Boyd and Erica went into the forest. I think they're-"

"I can hear what they're doing," Derek cut him off, his eyes might have flashed, but it was hard to tell in the reflected light and shadows.

Stiles sat up, crossing his legs and leaning forward. He propped his chin on his hands. "You little voyeur, you," he teased. "What took you so long?"

"Peter," Derek said shortly, but he didn't snarl the name, so they must have made some progress from their last attempt at Alpha bonding. "Shouldn't their clothes be out there with them?"

Shrugging Stiles answered, "Someone came up with the bright idea of skinny dipping."

This time, he knew Derek's eyes flashed, but he kept the smile off his face, instead leaning back and arching his chest up. "Shame you had to miss all that skin," he said.

Instantly, Derek leaped the small fire pit, landing with his knees on either side of Stiles' hips. He curled his hands under Stiles' chin, and up framing his face. "Right now, the only skin I care about is yours," he said, drawing Stiles up into a kiss.

Kissing Derek never got old, it was never anything but the center of his whole world. Even if he wasn't about to change all his passwords to _ilovederekhale_ he had a better understanding of Scott's decision making skills from the past year. There wasn't much he wouldn't do to keep Derek's lips attached to his.

"I want to go swimming."

Stiles fell on the grass as Derek released him and stood. He rubbed the back of his head and glared, even if it hadn't hurt at all. "Non sequitur," he complained.

"I learned it from you," Derek said, taking off his jacket and tugging his shirt over his head.

Stiles scrambled up, and walked on his knees to Derek. He reached for Derek's belt while the t-shirt still covered Derek's face, and saw the tremble that shook his muscles when Stiles' knuckles brushed against his belly. He pulled the worn leather through the buckle and flicked open the button on Derek's jeans. Big hands settled on his head and shoulder, keeping him still as Derek took a step closer.

Following the small trail of hair with his nose, Stiles kissed Derek's belly button, and then mouthed to the side, relearning all the lines of muscle and bumps of bone. He squeezed Derek's ass, and sighed in pleasure when Derek rolled his hips once against Stiles' cheek. The zipper pips clicked one at a time as Stiles pulled the tab down. He could feel Derek's cock, hardening by the second and almost putting out more heat than the fire.

Spurred by some imp of perversion, Stiles ducked between Derek's legs, and rolled away from Derek's low cursing. He jumped up and took off for the pond. "Last one in is a sour wolf!" he yelled over his shoulder.

He jumped into the water, hissing at the chill against his skin, and turned back to watch Derek move down the bank at a much slower pace while losing his shoes and socks. Finally, he stood at the water's edge and dropped his jeans and boxers down together.

"I think you've got too many clothes on," Derek said, crossing his arms over his chest. He stood naked, and totally confident with his cock flushed and hanging low to his thigh.

Slowly, Stiles leaned back in the water, and brought his feet up, pulling his shorts off both legs at the same time. He flipped them over his head once, and then let them fly, aiming directly at Derek's face.

Derek didn't bother to flinch. He reached out at the last second and snagged the soaked material out of the air. Water droplets rained down on his chest, winding on the contours of his body. Stiles snapped his eyes up to see Derek smirking at him, and felt a blush spread across his face. He had no idea where it came from since he'd swear all his blood had raced south.

He drifted back as Derek confidently walked into the pond, headed straight to him. The water was up to chest, and felt so much colder than when the early summer sun had been beating down on them. Or maybe it was Derek making him shiver.

"You're still a sour wolf," he whispered when Derek caught his hips and reeled him into Derek's chest.

Derek urged Stiles' legs around his waist and dropped his mouth to the side of Stiles' neck, his favorite place to leave his mark. Stiles felt his toes curl, an involuntary reaction to Derek's teeth scraping across his skin. Derek walked them to waterfall, and braced Stiles' back against the smooth rock. Their skin slid together, slippery under the water, and squeaking above.

"In a hurry?" Stiles asked, gasping as Derek rubbed against him. He tightened his legs around Derek's waist and heard a happy rumble in response. Their cocks lined up, sliding against heated flesh and squeezed between their stomachs.

"In a hurry for round one," Derek said, his voice low and full of gravel. One arm braced Stiles, but his other hand slid lower, teasing until he wiggled a finger into Stiles' tight hole. "You're not leaving tonight until I've fucked you wide open, and you're still begging for more."

A whine escaped Stiles' throat as he rocked back onto Derek's fingers and forward into Derek's heat. He reached down and held them both between his hands, tightening his palms together and jerking them off. He leaned into Derek, not kissing, but rubbing their cheeks together and losing himself against the burn of Derek's stubble. Sex was better, easier now after getting his jitters out. Jackson's earlier taunt didn't mean anything to him, not when Derek made his intentions of crawling inside Stiles clear at every opportunity.

The water felt like silk against his over stimulated skin, and the splash from the waterfall reflected the light from the waning moon. Derek's hair spiked up, covered in drops that looked like tiny diamonds, and even his glowing red eyes were framed by tiny glitter hanging off his eyelashes. He felt both overheated and chilled, the water lapped at his collarbones, and heat rolled through him like waves.

Stiles came first, he always did, and Derek seemed to get a very smug pleasure out of that. He clenched into Derek, squeezing down on the fingers inside him, and wishing it was Derek's cock. Derek rocked against him harder, shifting him against the wall until he knew he'd come away with scratches, and came against Stiles' stomach. He panted into Stiles' ear, scratching against the grain of Stiles' hair.

Watching the red bleed out of Derek's eyes, Stiles leaned up for a kiss, tilting his head further back than he usually had to, because he knew Derek liked it. He only squeaked a little when Derek pushed them back and they both went under the water, twisting together until his back grazed solid ground.

He opened his eyes underwater, surprised at how much he could see even in the dark. He pulled free of Derek, and let his breath go in bubbles that tickled as he kicked off the bottom, making Derek chase him.

Skinny dipping was the best idea _ever_.


End file.
